


Don’t Abandon Me

by nezukun



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gay Sex, Guitarist He Tian, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Music, Musician He Tian, Musicians, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, like.. he literally comes, mo comes to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukun/pseuds/nezukun
Summary: “You aren’t fake or sneaky, and you don’t cheat. Also, you… aren’t afraid of ‘darkness’.”The redhead crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side and squinting his eyes at He Tian, “...So?”“So, don’t abandon me.”ORThe latest manhwa chapter got me shook so I couldn’t resist. Also an excuse to write some good ol’ smut with these two.





	Don’t Abandon Me

“I didn’t think you would turn up.” He Tian exhaled smoke from his lips, back pressed against a brick wall and left hand resting loosely in his pocket. He didn’t need to lift his head from its low-hanging position to notice the presence of the other male.

His statement was followed by a click of the tongue, “I didn’t come here for you, I just happened to be walking back from my part-time job.” The redhead retorted.

He Tian exhaled sharply through his nose, amused, “Oh? No other reason, huh?”

“None.”

A few seconds passed and He Tian managed to finish the cigarette, flicking it into the closest drain. A black guitar case stood perched up by the wall just beside him, and he picked it up by the strap before swiftly flinging it over his back, the shape of the guitar looking smaller than first considered when compared to the width of He Tian’s broad shoulders.

“Was the gig good, at least?” He asked Guan Shan curiously, “The last riff was specially made for you.” He winked, now closer than before.

“How should I know?” Guan Shan huffed in apparent annoyance.

He Tian tilted his head to the side. The gig was one of the best ones he’s had in a while, the band coming together to present their newest piece, all playing their respective instruments with so much vigour, the crowd loved every second of it. And He Tian drank it all up, loving the feeling of being up on stage, all eyes on him, especially when a special _ someone _was there to witness it, him in all of his glory.

Inching closer so he was well within arms length, peering down at the redhead who was a considerable amount shorter, He Tian patted his hair, “Little Mo, it’s not nice to dismiss someone’s hard work like that.”

As expected, his palm that caressed the short but soft hair was soon slapped away, and Guan Shan gave the taller a stern glance upwards, “Listen, shithead, I’m not here to be all chummy with you and compliment your guitar skills. I’m here to tell you to stop bothering me about coming to these gigs.”

At that, He Tian raised a brow, “Yet you still turned up on time, and stayed to watch the whole thing. Don’t think I didn’t see you from the corner of the room. I can spot you easily even in the most crowded of places, Little Mo.”

Guan Shan jolted with surprise, but soon enough recovered and proceeded to go back to his original explanation, “As I said, I was passing by on my way back from work.”

The taller knew that it was a way of hiding his embarrassment. Usually, he would pressure the other male even more, tease him a little further, rile him up more so his cheeks would flush that light pink colour, contrasting with the death threats that would inevitably be spilling from his mouth. As good as that sounded, He Tian was undeniably exhausted from tonight’s performance, all that adrenaline that was pumping through him minutes ago, now fading slowly and being overrun by the need to doze off.

He announced his thoughts to Mo, “Anyway, glad you enjoyed the show,” he continued before the other could deny the claim, “but I am falling asleep here. I’ll be heading back.” After that, he began walking in the direction of the main road and away from the side alley of the building.

“Wait! I’m not done with you!” Guan Shan called after him in anger.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be seeing each other again soon.” He Tian didn’t turn around as he spoke the words, instead settling for a raised arm as a goodbye. He heard Guan Shan grumbling something under his breath, but it was too distant, and He Tian approached his motorbike that stood directly in front of the venue. The helmet was placed atop his head with ease and his motorbike engine revved as he disappeared around the corner of a junction, leaving Guan Shan to his own devices.

“That fucking prick.”  


-

The next few gigs that He Tian had went swimmingly, all in different venues with different kinds of audiences each time. It was exciting, almost exhilarating how each audience varied; there was never a set type and every time He Tian took it as a challenge to make them go crazy, to completely immerse them in the sound of their music. Some crowds were tougher than others, but that’s what made it so thrilling.

Even though he had sent Guan Shan multiple texts about the venues he was playing at, the redhead hadn’t turned up once ever since, occasionally sending a ‘Fuck off’ as an answer to the invitation. 

He Tian began to miss his presence, the eyes that watched him on stage from the corner of the room. Admittedly, the knowledge that Guan Shan was there while he played raised his motivation tenfold, and he was beginning to get desperate for the attention of the foul-mouthed redhead. So much that, during one of the gigs, He Tian fell into a slump right before the show.

Negative thoughts flooded his mind, especially given that Mo had not been answering his invites for an extended period of time, not even a ‘Fuck off’ to prove he hadn’t yet blocked He Tian’s number. Although he presented such a tough exterior, his emotions barely ever faltering from the confident character he presented, even he needed the reassurance that the person he cared to share this part of his life with would still be around.

In reality, he never knew what the redhead was thinking, always saying how he wanted nothing to do with He Tian, but still not completely cutting contact with him, still going out of his way to see a gig or send a text, however rude and offensive it may have been.

He Tian was alone in the preparation room backstage, his band members setting up the equipment up front for when the show finally commenced. Slumped over on one of the couches, palm resting on his forehead with his elbow on his knee, He Tian absentmindedly fetched his phone and brought up Guan Shan’s contact.

_ ‘Please come today.’ _It was a straightforward message that would probably not express the entirety of his request.

A few minutes passed and He Tian was losing hope, before the sound of a message notification chimed.

_ ‘I’m busy, don’t bother me.’ _Came the reply from Mo.

He Tian sighed and moved back so he was leaning more comfortably on the back of the couch. He typed out his next message.

_ ‘Please.’ _

To his surprise, the next message from Mo displayed a sign of concern.

_ ‘Are you alright, shithead?’ _

He Tian replied with a simple _ ‘No’ _and the next message he got made him smile lightly with relief.

_ ‘I’ll be there in a few.’ _

-

He Tian had already sent the address as a text earlier, doing so almost religiously every time he had a new gig lined up. So, Guan Shan didn’t need to ask for directions before setting off.

They met in the same place as before, He Tian once again leaning up against the cold brick wall with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, head hung low and both hands shoved in his pockets.

“You’ll die from smoking before I can kill you myself,” was the first thing that Guan Shan told the other as he approached him through the alley.

He Tian didn’t say a word, instead peered through his bangs at Mo who was stood in front of him, the usual scowl on his face with eyebrows furrowed so much it looked like it hurt.

“Oi, you deaf?” Mo kicked his foot out, tapping He Tian’s to try and get the male’s attention.

It was a sudden movement, and Guan Shan didn’t have enough time to react before he was engulfed in the embrace of the familiar figure. He Tian’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, his neck now a collection point for the male’s short breaths. The hold was tight and full of purpose, even Guan Shan was surprised by its intensity, and he stayed quiet, untrue to his character but he was too stunned to react in any other way.

“Just stay like this for a moment,” came He Tian’s voice from beside his ear, followed by a sigh that resembled relief or comfort.

Usually, Guan Shan would be used to this kind of situation, having had He Tian’s arm wrapped around his shoulder multiple times before as they walked. He had tried many times to shake the arm off, but gave up eventually when he knew it was futile. Nonetheless, he never expected this kind of intimacy, wasn’t prepared for it to feel so genuine rather than being another way of teasing the redhead.

Guan Shan didn’t know what had caused this behaviour, but somewhere at the back of his brain, somewhere deep in his gut, he knew that He Tian needed this right now, if his text messages were anything to go by. Whatever possessed him to return the embrace he would curse later on, but he lifted his arms from where they hung at his sides, and circled them around He Tian’s middle. The latter jolted lightly at the action but welcomed it fully, pressing closer to the boy in his arms.

They stayed like this for minutes what felt like hours. Eventually, Guan Shan felt like it was time to find out what it was that made He Tian so anxious and in need of the position they were in currently.

“Have you hugged it out already? What’s got you like this?”

He Tian didn’t move for another few seconds, savouring in the last couple moments before letting go and straightening up. He fished out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out from the cancer-in-a-box.

“Seriously, you have got to stop with the smo-”

“Mo,” He Tian interrupted, “You aren’t fake or sneaky, and you don’t cheat. Also, you… aren’t afraid of ‘darkness’.”

The redhead crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side and squinting his eyes at He Tian, “...So?”

He Tian exhaled the smoke in the opposite direction, considerate as to not blow it into Mo’s face, “So, don’t abandon me.”

Silence fell between the two of them and the only sounds came from the busy traffic outside of the alley. Guan Shan’s eyes widened, and he was at a loss for words. What was this idiot blabbing on about? Was this him saying something foolish again?

Yet, the sentence came across as more of a plea than a joke of any sorts. Guan Shan observed the man in front of him, annoyed at himself for letting his heart pick up speed. Was this why He Tian had called him out? What he was being so anxious about?

He took a deep breath and exhaled, remaining in his cross-armed stance, “Who’s abandoning you, idiot? Do I look like your shitty parent or something?”

As foul-mouthed as it was, He Tian appreciated every single word. He smirked, his confidence coming back after being reassured, “So you’ll stay for the gig?”

“If it stops you from looking like a kicked puppy, fine. It’s annoying to look at.”

He Tian let out a chuckle, “Don’t pretend that you don’t like watching me on stage.”

“Your fantasies are getting out of hand.”

“Oh, I have a lot of fantasies about you, Little Mo.”

Mo scoffed and seemed to return to his neutral furrowed-brow scowl, “You are gross.”

He Tian smirked and locked eyes with Mo, “Hey, do you ever think about it?” He continued after a confused look was sent his way, “Do you ever think about me? About us… in that sort of situation?” To emphasise his words further, He Tian slid his palm down Guan Shan’s arm, lightly brushing at the exposed skin there.

“As if I have time to think about nonsense like that.”

“Oh? But if you did have the time?”

“Are you drunk or something, dumbass? You get one hug and now you’re getting confident?”

“I want you to want me, Guan Shan,” He Tian said, squeezing the arm that was still in his grasp, “Crave me like I crave you, until I’m all you can think about.”

The thoughts were finally put into words, and He Tian hoped his confession was enough, but no answer came, and instead Mo just turned his head to the side.

“Come watch my show. I’ll be up there in a few minutes.”

And Mo did, taking his usual place in the corner away from the screaming crowd, his eyes fixated on the one person that made his life more difficult than it could have been. The guy that was so immersed in his role as a guitarist, a smile full of pride as he looked down at the audience, but only Mo knew this other side of him. So when their eyes met during one of the songs, for the first time, he felt as though his stomach would not hold out the amount of churning it was doing.

-  


They were backstage, show finished and venue emptied as the staff finished off cleaning up front. He Tian had said goodbye to his band members, and after fetching Guan Shan from the back before he could escape, brought them to the dressing room where he gathered himself up.

“Why exactly am I here?” Guan Shan asked.

“Was I cool up there?” He Tian diverted the conversation down a different path.

“As cool as a show-off can be.” The other answered with an eye roll.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

His guitar was already securely shut closed in its case, placed neatly on one of the tables. The show had exhausted him as always, and the sweat made his t-shirt stick to his skin, so to fix the problem, he simply removed the material from his body.

“I’m quite tired after that, I might need another hug to boost my energy.” He Tian smirked, facing Mo. He didn’t wait for an answer, and instead sauntered towards the boy, arms outstretched, and took the boy into his embrace.

Guan Shan took in a sharp breath when his clothed chest was met with He Tian’s bare skin, and the embrace had a different feeling to it than the one from before, “O-oi, let go.”

“What’s wrong, Little Mo?” This time He Tian’s arms circled Guan Shan’s waist, his palms resting on the small of his back.

The redhead tried to push back the muscular figure, but startled when his palms pressed onto He Tian’s skin, heat mixed with sweat, and he faltered.

“Mo, I want you.” He Tian’s voice was now lower, the statement so honest that Guan Shan didn’t know what to do in his current situation.

“What are you saying?” He managed to speak up, “You must still be high off of the adrenaline. Fucking pervert.”

“No, I’ve told you before, haven’t I? Tell me you want it too, or… I don’t know.”

He Tian pulled on Mo’s waist and brought their bodies closer. He lowered his head and started mouthing at the expanse of Mo’s smooth neck, feeling the other shake in his grasp. Once he flicked his tongue out, pressing it against the area just below the ear, a hardly audible moan escaped past Mo’s lips, and he immediately clasped both his hands in front of his mouth, eyes wide with shock and embarrassment.

At the sound, He Tian raised his head and watched Mo’s reaction, “Move your hands.” It was more of a command than anything else, coming across in a lust-fueled voice, “Let me hear it again.”

Guan Shan tried to refuse, wanted to tell the other how he found what he was doing absolutely disgusting, and that he never wanted to see his face again. But deep down, he knew that it was a lie. His ego may have been utterly bruised by now, but his body and mind were straying from the idealistic mask he wanted to put up in front of He Tian. 

“This is so wrong, so fucking wrong.” He said after removing the obstructions from his mouth.

“It doesn’t have to be, pet.” As much as Mo wanted to punch He Tian for the ridiculous nickname, he figured it wasn’t exactly the thing he should be focusing on right now.

Because as soon as he said that, He Tian’s mouth was back on his neck, this time bolder with the strokes of his tongue against the skin. Daringly, he sucked at one of the spots that his tongue had already marked, a hiss coming from the recipient above at the performed action.

“Do you like that?” He Tian breathed against his skin, “Tell me, do you want me to continue?”

A shiver ran down Guan Shan’s spine, and he was pretty sure he was sporting goosebumps. His pride refused to answer the question.

His perpetrator continued, “Do you want me to strip you naked? Press your body against mine so you can feel just how small you are compared to me, Little Mo? Do you want me to play out my fantasies on you, show you how good it can feel to be touched all over?”

At this point, Mo’s face was completely flushed pink, just how He Tian had imagined it before. That only spurred him on even more, tightening his grip on the other’s waist, becoming more impatient by the minute, “Do you, hm?”

No longer able to resist the foreign temptation that his mind was presenting to him, Mo gave the faintest of nods, eyes cast downwards with shame at how easily he had fallen into the hands of He Tian, their relationship being one not even an expert could decipher at this point.

The confirmation was all that He Tian needed, finally not holding back as he picked up Mo by the thighs, featherlight compared to what he was used to during workouts. The other gasped, but held on to the back of He Tian’s neck for support as he was shifted off the ground, before being placed on his back on the large couch in the middle of the dressing room.

The taller male loomed over him, one leg in between Mo’s to press firmly into his crotch and arms on either side of his head to gaze down at the face so unfamiliar to He Tian, he could not get enough.

“Fuck, to think that you’ve been hiding this expression from me for so long,” he kissed up the exposed jaw slowly and teasingly, still pressing down with his leg, “Just makes me that much more excited to see your face when you’re getting pounded.”

Mo placed an arm over his eyes, “Bastard.”

He Tian hummed with disapproval, “What did I say about hands off your face?” He smiled when the other listened and removed his arm, “Good, now let me hear that sweet little sound again.”

Lips slotted together perfectly and for a short moment, Guan Shan hesitated at reciprocating the motion, uncertainty filling his stomach, but soon began moving his lips in a fluid motion against He Tian’s, gasping as the other nibbled on his bottom lip, which allowed his tongue to slip in, entering the space Mo would have never thought the bastard would be allowed in. He concluded that he must have gone insane to allow it.

The kiss soon got messy and desperate from both ends, Mo pushing his hips up into He Tian’s leg to find some friction that would relive the desire slowly burning up inside him. He Tian smirked into the kiss, hands moving down to swiftly pin down Mo’s hips, stopping his movement all together, and the redhead looked dumbstruck, as if He Tian had just killed his puppy.

“Hold it there, little one,” he spoke teasingly, “You want more, you ask for it.”

The redhead huffed, “Don’t be a fucking idiot. Shithead.”

He Tian laughed, “Now, now. Enough with the insults. Do you want more, hm?”

After a short pause, Mo nodded.

“Then beg.” He Tian gave him an evil smirk.

“Fuck off.”

His remark earned him a torturous pressure on his now visible bulge from He Tian’s palm, not moving an inch, while his other hand secured Mo’s waist to make sure he didn’t try to thrust up into it. The pressure felt so good on his hardening cock, yet it was not even near enough. The redhead let out a whine, and He Tian raised a brow.

“What is it? Are you ready to beg all pretty for me now?”

Mo shook his head stubbornly.

“You know, we aren’t going to get anywhere like this,” he spoke matter-of-factly, “I could be stripping you naked by now, taking your cock into my mouth while prepping you for me. I’d stretch you nice and wide, get you ready so I could enter your tight hole. I’d make you remember my shape, fuck you so good you’d be asking for more.”

A whimper, which he didn’t know was possible coming from him, escaped Mo’s lips and he tried to thrust up into He Tian’s hand but it was futile, with the vice grip that was on his waist. “Fuck’s sake He Tian, just get on with it.”

“Say it nicer. Say please.”

“...Please.”

The word was spoken so meekly it aroused He Tian even more, and he considered it good for now. Without wasting any more time, he raised the hem of Mo’s top and threw it on the floor beside the couch, the same with his sweatpants and boxers.

“Someone’s excited.” He Tian took the hardened shaft into his hand, engulfing a considerable amount of it. He began by giving it a few strokes, and Mo tried to contain the noises that were threatening to release.

Unexpectedly, He Tian’s tongue travelled along the length from the base to the tip, sucking it into his hot mouth as soon as he got there, his hand still working to pump the rest of it while he feasted on the sensitive part. Gazing upwards, his dick shifted in his pants at the look on Mo’s face, scrunched up with eyebrows furrowed not in anger for once, but in pleasure as He Tian expertly worked his cock.

While taking more and more into his mouth, He Tian poked at Mo’s lips with his fingertips, silently asking to open up for him and suck the digits. And the boy did just that, with his eyes fluttered shut, took the digits into his mouth and lapped his tongue around them, moaning almost unconsciously at the feeling of having his mouth full.

He Tian released Mo’s cock and let the hardened member rest on his pale stomach, already leaking precum. “Fucking hell, you’re so eager for it.”

The fingers went in smoothly after the initial discomfort of the first one, and by the end of it when He Tian was three fingers deep, Mo was a writhing mess underneath him. He Tian cursed under his breath at the sight, wanting so badly to wreck him more, make him writhe even more, have him repeating He Tian’s name in between moans and sweet little whimpers.

Discarding his pants and boxers that were still on, he pooled the clothes on the floor next to the couch alongside Mo’s. He kneeled back into his original position, cock standing up proud while he stroked himself, other hand on Mo’s knee to spread open his legs, appreciating the view of the stretched out pink hole that tightened around nothing but air, asking to be filled to the brim.

“You know what comes next, right, Little Mo?” He asked, leaning down to be face-level with the other, who still had his eyes fluttered shut, “Hey, look at me.”

The redhead opened his eyes, half-lidded as they were, and looked all desperate and lustful at He Tian.

He Tian raised the corner of his lip, eyeing the boy like his prey, “Want this inside you?” He pressed the tip of his cock against Mo’s entrance, teasing him to the very last minute.

Reasoning wasn’t important when Mo answered, “_ Please.” _

That was enough for He Tian. He spat onto his palm and spread the saliva to lubricate himself, lining up with the hole that was soon going to be _ his _.

Feeling every inch, Mo reacted to each movement with a sound, moans spilling from his lips like they were second nature and He Tian never wanted them to stop. He leaned down to kiss along Mo’s neck, and arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep their bodies close as He Tian bottomed out deep inside.

Soon he began moving, each time he thrust the movements picked up speed and vigour, motivated by the ragged breaths the redhead released against his ear, and the occasional high-pitched whine when he hit the sweet spot inside him. He Tian made sure to hold his legs wide open, getting the best angle to thrust in roughly, soon learning that those got the best reactions out of Mo.

“On your knees.” He Tian ordered, and Mo lazily turned over onto his stomach, ass presented in the most erotic manner. He Tian pulled up his waist so that his ass was up in the air, and listened to the strangled moan that sounded in the dressing room as he thrust in immediately, not letting the smaller male take a breather before fucking into him again.

Mo’s hands grabbed at the material of the couch, clenching it in his fingers tightly as every movement of He Tian’s hips made his head spin.

A hand wrapped around the back of his throat startled him, pulled up by sheer strength so that his back was against He Tian’s chest, and the hand was repositioned so that it was now grabbing firmly at the front of his throat, causing his head to fall back onto He Tian’s shoulder.

“I hope you realise you’re mine now.” The bastard whispered into his ear, and Mo couldn’t help the shiver that overcame him.

The hand around his throat tightened even more and the thrusts got harder, skin slapping against skin, going deeper each time, hitting that sweet spot which made Mo lose all logical thinking.

The breathing against Mo’s ear had gotten more laboured, more desperate, “You gonna come for me, Mo? Gonna make a mess?” And Mo nodded more enthusiastically than he should have, “Good boy, come for me.”

The words were getting to him, the bottom of his stomach burning and his cock begging for release. One, two, three more thrusts and he was spilling on the couch’s pillow with a breathless moan and back arching painfully. He Tian followed shortly after, pulling out and stroking himself to release, groaning and painting the small of Mo’s back white with his come.

The both of them panted heavily, trying to regain composure and catch their breaths.

Not long after, Mo came to the realisation of what He Tian had done, “Fucking prick, clean up the mess you made on my back.”

He Tian chuckled, and fetched the nearest tissue to wipe away the evidence of their intimacy, “You can’t really talk, look at the pillow that you dirtied.”

Mo looked down and sure enough, the pillow was a complete mess, “Not my problem. It’s your dressing room.” He sat up on the couch, picking up his boxers from the floor and pulling them up through his legs. He Tian didn’t bother putting on any clothes just yet, and just laid back against the couch, exhausted.

“Hey,” he started, “you’ll come to more of my gigs, right?”

“I’ll think about it.”

He Tian didn’t expect a better answer, but it was a genuine answer from Mo, and that’s all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> if anyone has any prompts or in general ideas that they would like me to write for these two, please comment down below :)


End file.
